


riding shotgun

by yourcryingface



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Driving, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcryingface/pseuds/yourcryingface
Summary: he turned around tosee the other one comingplease dear God, help mefeels like a fire wheneverhe looks at him with those eyes
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	riding shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Joshua and this is a little drabble of mine, I wrote this while I was sick and English isn't my first language so pardon me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I want to thank to Shauna and Rita for always supporting me through the times I thought I couldn't write anything, without them even this little drabble wouldn't have existed. 
> 
> Inspired by Allie X ft. Mitski: Susie Save Your Love. I recommend you guys to listen it while reading. Hope you enjoy!

"Come with me,” Hyunjae says. He's standing in front of his car, slightly buzzed but still manages to look painstakingly beautiful. Juyeon wonders if it's only himself that sees Hyunjae this way, but he can never be so sure. "Come with me," Hyunjae repeats. "I can't drive like this, can I?"

He smiles, pearly teeth making themselves known. Juyeon makes a beeline to the driver's seat and hears the other also getting inside. Hyunjae is riding shotgun in his car and Juyeon feels a little pride knowing that the man trusts him with his life and the condition of his car. He starts it with a little grin on his lip, checking his back and then Hyunjae from the rear view mirror.

The feeling turns bittersweet the instant Hyunjae mutters that he wants to go to Younghoon's house, making Juyeon feel heavy as if he's not driving the car, but shouldering it. He side eyes Hyunjae and slows the car, but Hyunjae is none the wiser as he’s looking at a photo of Younghoon on his phone. Juyeon sometimes feels bad for loving a man that loves someone else. It's like a chain in his head: he's chained to Hyunjae and Hyunjae is chained to Younghoon. And God knows who Younghoon is chained to.

It sounds morbid when Juyeon words it this way, but when he lays on his bed to sleep at nights, thinking about Hyunjae and his pearly teeth when he smiles, Juyeon knows that there's no escape from those images. It's not fair, his sleepless nights and the false notion of being able to touch whenever he reaches out to Hyunjae, those illusions hurting more than a metaphorical imagination. 

Sometimes he dreams of different scenes, when he's bolder, when he kisses Hyunjae and takes his hand, getting away from where they are. He undresses Hyunjae, letting his lips wander on all of his curves, their breaths mingling. Then the real Hyunjae comes over and talks about Younghoon, sitting on his sofa, and Juyeon is on the ground, his hand tucked on his chin as he thinks how lucky Younghoon is to kiss those lips.

"You know, Younghoon never kissed me." Hyunjae mutters as if he's heard Juyeon's thoughts. Juyeon's hand on the steering wheel freezes for a split second, and Hyunjae chuckles bitterly. Just a few streets more to pass and they arrive to Younghoon's.

"I'm so head over heels for him, but he didn’t even kiss me. I don't know how it feels to make love to him, but we are dating."

A heat creeps up to Juyeon's face, obscene visions breaking into his thoughts. He stops the car panicking, pulling the handbrake hastily. Hyunjae looks at him puzzlingly, then notices they're already in Younghoon's apartment's parking lot. However, neither makes a move to get out. Hyunjae keeps looking at Juyeon as the other opens his mouth to speak up, only for nothing to come out of it. A frown forms on Hyunjae's face as he waits for Juyeon to blurt whatever he was going to say, but Juyeon only purses his lips. 

Younghoon appears out of thin air, Hyunjae lights up upon the sight of his lover. He's gorgeous as always, Juyeon notes. Freshly washed hair shining, looks good even in those god awful pyjamas. His throat feels dry as Hyunjae crashes himself into his lover's chest and Younghoon's arms close around him like it's the most natural thing that can be done. Juyeon bites his tongue, rolling the window down to let the cold air hit his face. He's feeling hot, seeing Hyunjae gently tiptoing to reach for Younghoon's lips, and Younghoon dodging him. 

Hyunjae visibly seems taken aback as he freezes up in Younghoon's embrace and Juyeon sees the taller one's lips move, and then Hyunjae rips himself away from Younghoon's arms and runs back to the car, hopping inside.

"Drive." he says, more like he orders and Juyeon glances up while he starts the car, he and Younghoon make eye contact. The car leaves the parking lot like it had never been there, and Hyunjae is sobbing beside him. Juyeon curses himself that he doesn't feel bad for the man on the passenger seat. He thinks he is so selfish, not wanting for Hyunjae to be happy with the one he loves and he speeds the car up. He thinks he's way too selfish because loving someone should be wanting someone's happiness even when it doesn't guarantee their own happiness.

The clock shows past midnight, and Hyunjae slowly starts to doze off, but not before muttering a "he didn't want to kiss me because my breath stinks". 

Suddenly Juyeon doesn't think he feels selfish about the whole ordeal as Hyunjae's head falls down, fast asleep. He turns his head to see the sleeping man for the better now, and thinks. 

Thinks about how happy he could make Hyunjae if he only came to him. About how he would make love to him. About how he would still kiss him even if his breath stank from all the nasty alcohol. 

But he doesn't say anything as he drives up and down on Younghoon's street.

*

_he turned around to_

_see the other one coming_

_please dear God, help me_

_feels like a fire whenever_

_he looks at him with those eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Juyeon wrote the poem for Hyunjae.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome :) You can find me on twitter with the same name in here^^


End file.
